Love Story
by CindyTaufan
Summary: [Chap 7 Ending] Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Apa yang kamu berikan selalu
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua, Aku author baru di sini. Walau rada bingung pertamanya tapi ya akhirnya berhasil wkwk:v . Smoga suka ya fanfic pertamaku ini.

" Love Story "

Desclaimer : BoBoiBoy selalu punya MonstaStudio kecuali Taufan #plak

Cast : BoBoiBoy,Fang Etc.

Genre : Drama/romance

Warning: Gaje,EYD ancur,Typo dll.

Author Note: Di sini BoBoiBoy itu gadis yapp #DigamparBoboiboy

***  
Di sini tempat Gadis dengan surai hitam itu memerhatikan pria idamannya. Gadis itu cantik, dengan surai hitam lembut seleher,Bibir mungil berwarna pink, Topi jingga yang selalu melekat di kepalanya dan rompi tanpa lengan yang selalu ia pakai membuat ia tampak manis. Apalagi pipinya yang chubby itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan gemas. namun, kecuali pria yang di idamkan gadis itu,Fang namanya. Pria angkuh yang sangat Famous yang merasa risih jika BoBoiBoy ada di dekatnya.

" Hai fang, aku membawakan coklat untukmu! ini buatanku sendiri " ucap BoBoiBoy sembari tersenyum manis. Tapi yang di dapatkannya hanya kekecewaan, karena fang langsung menepis coklat itu hingga terjatuh.

" aku tak butuh coklat murahan itu " desisnya menatap BoBoiBoy remeh. BoBoiBoy terkejut, matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum kepada fang lalu berlalu pergi menjauh. Fang menatap punggung gadis mungil itu sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

" FANGGG! " pekik seseorang gadis membuat fang menutup telinganya.

" Ada apa sih ying! " kesal Fang karena keberisikan ying.

" gak ada! aku melihat BoBoiBoy memberimu coklat. apa kau membuangnya lagi? " tanya ying. Fang mengangguk.

" kenapa kau jahat sekali sih sama dia. padahal dia baik loh sama kamu " cetus ying bersedekap . Fang hanya membuang muka lalu pergi. Ying menghela nafas lalu mencari BoBoiBoy.

***  
BoBoiBoy menatap hamparan rumput hijau di belakang sekolah. Sesekali menyenandungkan sebuah lirik lagu yang indah sekali jika ada yang mendengar.

" Apa aku salah jika mengagumimu fang? Setiap kali aku memberimu sesuatu, kau tak pernah menerimanya " gumam BoBoiBoy lesu.

" Hai BoBoiBoy! " sapa seseorang dengan nada ceria. BoBoiBoy menoleh.

" eh, hai yaya " sapa balik BoBoiBoy. Yaya segera duduk di samping BoBoiBoy.

" Sedang apa kau di sini BoBoiBoy? " tanya yaya heran. BoBoiBoy hanya menghela nafas.

" menenangkan diri " sahut BoBoiBoy pelan.

" apa karena fang lagi? " tanya yaya hati-hati.

" Enggak kok! " elak BoBoiBoy. Yaya tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak BoBoiBoy.

" Sudahlah BoBoiBoy, Fang memang begitu. sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mampu mencairkan es dalam hatinya " ucap yaya membuat BoBoiBoy termenung.

" iya. dan.. aku pun tak bisa. mungkin saatnya untuk aku menyerah, yaya " sahut BoBoiBoy tersenyum miris.

" jangan BoBoiBoy! aku tau, suatu saat jika Fang melihat ketulusanmu. Ia akan luluh! aku percaya itu " ujar Yaya. BoBoiBoy memandang yaya ragu. selama ini hatinya sudah berkali-kali di sakiti oleh Fang, namun ia tetap berusaha mendapatkan hati pria berambut ungu anggur itu. Namun, manusia pasti punya titik lelah, dan BoBoiBoy rasa inilah titik lelahnya.

" Entahlah yaya, nanti aku fikirkan lagi " Gumam BoBoiBoy namun yaya masih dapat mendengarnya. BoBoiBoy Bangkit dan pamit ke kelas, yaya memandang punggung BoBoiBoy yang semakin jauh itu sedih.

" Jika saja Fang tidak seperti ini mungkin kau sangat bahagia BoBoiBoy "

***  
Fang berjalan menuju UKS, Ia ingin menenangkan diri sejenak. sesampainya di UKS, ia duduk di atas ranjang lalu menghela nafas berat.

" maafkan aku BoBoiBoy! " gumamnya, ia menatap coklat yang BoBoiBoy beri saat ini. Coklat kesukaan Fang namun tetap saja donat lobak merah kesukaannya. Ia memakan coklat itu sedikit demi sedikit.

" Aku.. aku.. aku tak tau kenapa sikap ini harus ada padaku " lirihnya. Ntah ada yang mendengar atau tidak, ada yang melihat atau tidak. Ia tak perduli, air mata itu sudah meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat bersalah selama ini menyakiti BoBoiBoy .

TBC .

Pendekk? huh. percobaan terlebih dahulu-,- . kalau banyak review bakal aku panjangin kok wkwk.

okeeee.. salam dari sayaaaa..

RnR:3

Review pleaseee..!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Cindy balik lg *lambaiTangan*. Ya hari ini aku update Kilat wkwk!  
Buat yang udah review Makasih banyak ya *pelukAtuAtu* . Buat yang udah kasih masukan tadi Makasih bangett ya.

-

LOVE STORY

Desclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Monsta kecuali Taufan *Plaak.

Cast : BoBoiBoy,Fang etc.

Genre : Drama/Romance

Warning: Gaje,typo,EYD ancur,dll

HappyReading

***  
Keesokan harinya, BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju sekolah dengan senang hati, di tangannya terdapat kotak bekal berwarna ungu. Ada yang dapat menebak apa isinya? Ntahlah,Authorpun tak tau. silahkan tanya pada BoBoiBoy saja *Digampar*

Di perjalanan, ia di kejutkan oleh empat pria dari sekolah sebelah. Keempat pria itu merupakan Badboy di sekolahnya.

"Heh gadis mungil! serahkan kotak bekalmu" bentak salah satu pria yang BoBoiBoy tak ketahui siapa namanya. BoBoiBoy menatap mereka takut, ia menggeleng dan menyembunyikan kotak bekalnya.

"Apa kau ingin main-main dengan kami,hah?" bentak pria berambut cepak menatap BoBoiBoy tajam. Ketua dari gerombolan itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencengkram kedua tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Lepaskan aku!"Teriak BoBoiBoy memberontak. Keempat pria itu tertawa sinis melihatnya, BoBoiBoy hanya berharap bahwa akan ada yang menyelamatkannya. Dan wow, pria idaman BoBoiBoy lewat dan melihat kejadian itu. BoBoiBoy memandang Fang seolah meminta tolong. Namun,Fang hanya menatapnya datar lalu pergi meninggalkannya. BoBoiBoy menatap sedih fang. Mengapa fang setega itu padanya? BoBoiBoy tetap berusaha melepaskan diri,membuat keempat pria itu kehabisan akal dan..

BUGH..

***  
Fang berjalan kesekolah dengan gelisah, ia terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan gadis itu, ya gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya. Fang kau harus segera menolongnya, pikiran baik fang memerintahkannya untuk menolong BoBoiBoy. Namun,sikap itu datang lagi,sikap yang membuat gadis itu terluka. Fang menatap BoBoiBoy yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap agar fang membantunya. Namun, fang menatapnya datar dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kau bodoh fang!" Pekik Fang dalam hati. Ia meruntuki sikapnya yang muncul saat BoBoiBoy membutuhkannya, ia tak tau bagaimana nasib gadis itu sekarang. Fang berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja. Fang sudah sampai di sekolahnya, ia duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Lima menit kemudian, Bel masuk berbunyi. Ia melihat seorang gadis memakai topi jingga itu berjalan terseok-seok, dengan pipi yang lembam. Tunggu, Lembam? jangan-jangan.. gadis itu terluka tadi. Ah, kau bodoh sekali fang, kau membiarkan gadis itu terluka. Fang menatap sedih gadis tersebut sampai gadis itu hilang dari penglihatannya.

***

"Kau tak apa-apa BoBoiBoy?!" Pekik yaya yang terkejut melihat BoBoiBoy terluka. BoBoiBoy tersenyum, ia menggeleng pelan lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia masih memikirkan sikap fang tadi, sungguh fang sangat tak memperdulikannya walau ia dalam keadaan bahaya sekalipun. BoBoiBoy menghela nafas dan tersenyum pedih.

"Eh BoBoiBoy! kau tau tidak, nanti ada murid baru pindahan dari Kuala Lumpur loh" Ucap yaya. BoBoiBoy menghernyitkan dahinya.

"Benarkah? jarang sekali ada murid baru di sini" Sahut BoBoiBoy . Yaya tersenyum senang.

"Ya BoBoiBoy, Ku tau murid barunya cowok"Ucap yaya. Tak lama kemudian, Guru yang mengajar di kelas BoBoiBoy pun datang dengan membawa murid baru yang berperawakan gemuk.

"Selamat pagi pak guru" Ucap murid-murid di kelas BoBoiBoy.

"Pagi, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari kuala lumpur. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Perintah pak guru zola.

"Halo semua, nama saya Gopal. saya pindahan dari Kuala lumpur" ucap gopal.

"Baiklah gopal,kamu bisa duduk di samping BoBoiBoy" ucap pak guru zola. Gopal langsung menuju tempat duduk BoBoiBoy.

"Hai,aku BoBoiBoy" ucap BoBoiBoy mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku gopal. Sekarang kita sahabat" Ucap gopal membuat BoBoiBoy terkejut namun ia tersenyum.

"Oke,Sahabat!"

***  
Bel istirahat berbunyi, Yaya,BoBoiBoy dan Gopal sedang berada di kantin. Yaya sedang memesan makanan untuk mereka. Maka tinggalah Gopal dan BoBoiBoy di meja itu, mereka asik bercanda tawa,BoBoiBoy seolah melupakan Masalahnya. Sedangkan di sebrang meja BoBoiBoy, Fang sudah menggepalkan tangannya dan menatap Gadis dan pria itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Fang,Kau terlalu jaim"Celetuk ying memerhatikan BoBoiBoy dan Gopal.

"Terserah!" Sahut Fang yang memandang mereka penuh amarah.

***  
Pulang sekolah kini harus membuat BoBoiBoy hujan-hujanan. Karena tadi ia di suruh bu guru timmy membantunya, jadi sekarang ia berlari secepat mungkin sebelum hujan semakin deras. Tapi naas, Saat BoBoiBoy sudah dekat dengan rumah Fang hujan turun dengan deras di sertai petir dan angin yang membuat pohon bergoyang seakan mau roboh. BoBoiBoy terpaksa berbelok kerumah fang untuk berteduh.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ceklek!

"Fang,apa aku bo-" belum sempat BoBoiBoy menyelesaikan ucapannya. Fang langsung menutup pintu rumahnya lagi. BoBoiBoy tersenyum pedih,Hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena dingin. Fang memerhatikan BoboiBoy dari jendela.

"Maaf BoBoiBoy"lirih Fang menatap gadis itu dari balik jendela. sedangkan di luar BoBoiBoy sudah sangat basah,mukanya mulai pucat. BoBoiBoy akhirnya berlari pulang menerobos hujan membuat fang terkejut. Di lihatnya badan mungil itu terjatuh karena terpleset. Lalu bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan halaman rumah fang.

TBC

Fang jahatt amatt.-. Siapa yang mau gorok si fang? acungkan jempol kaki *eh/dikejarHarimauBayang.

Review pleaseee!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks ya buat reviewnya yang menambah:). btw, ini emang sengaja aku nyesekin wkwk.

-

Desclaimer : BoBoiBoy Milik Monsta

Cast : BoBoiBoy, Fang etc.

Genre : Drama&Romance

Warning: Gaje,Typo,EYD ancur dll.

Happy reading

***  
BoBoiBoy memasuki rumahnya lebih tepatnya rumah kakeknya.

"BoBoiBoy, kenapa kau basah-basahan? kenapa tidak berteduh dulu" Ucap Ochobot, robot kuning yang ia temukan di dekat Gang pak senin koboy(?) dan BoBoiBoy juga yang memperbaikinya karena saat menemukannya, Ochobot dalam keadaan rusak.

"Tidak sempat Ocho, Aku ingin mandi dulu sebelum flu akan menyerangku" Sahut BoBoiBoy sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Ochobot, Sebaiknya kamu membuatkan BoBoiBoy coklat hangat" Ujar kakek aba, kakek BoBoiBoy.

"Oke bos!" Ochobot segera pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan BoBoiBoy coklat hangat.

Setelah BoBoiBoy mandi, ia menggunakan Baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang agar ia merasa hangat. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil melamun.

"Fang, aku harus mencairkan es di hatimu dengan apa? Bahkan saat aku di dekatmu pun kamu kelihatan risih. Apa aku harus menjauhimu?" Gumam BoBoiBoy. Tak lama kemudian, Ochobot masuk kedalam kamar BoBoiBoy.

"Hei BoBoiBoy, ini aku buatkan Coklat hangat. Minumlah!" Ucap Ochobot. BoBoiBoy menegak setengah coklat panasnya.

"Terima kasih,Ocho!" Ucap BoBoiBoy. Ochobot tersenyum walau tak nampak di wajahnya.

***  
Fang merasa gelisah di rumah, ia memikirkan gadis itu, apa gadis itu baik-baik saja? atau sakit? karena tadi ia berhujan-hujanan. Ah, harusnya ia tadi mengizinkan BoBoiBoy masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk berteduh. Ia memegang ponselnya, menatap Gambar BoBoiBoy yang ia ambil diam-diam saat BoBoiBoy tengah tertawa bersama yaya.

"Semoga kau tidak sakit BoBoiBoy" Gumam Fang dengan wajah resah. Ia akhirnya memilih tidur untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

***  
Keesokan harinya, BoBoiBoy berangkat lebih pagi. Saat di jalan dekat rumah fang, BoBoiBoy melihat rumah fang berharap Fang akan keluar dan menyapanya, namun kemudian ia menggeleng. Tak mungkin fang akan menyapanya, itu hanya mimpimu BoBoiBoy.

"huft" BoBoiBoy menghela nafas.

"Apa rumahku sebagus itu hingga kau memandangnya pun tidak berkedip?" Desis seseorang membuat jantung BoBoiBoy Berdegup kencang. Suara itu, suara pria idamannya, Siapa? ya tentu fanglah *Plakk.

Fang menghela nafas dan berusaha agar sikapnya tidak muncul. Ia mendekati BoBoiBoy dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening BoBoiBoy.

"Hangat, kau tidak sakit kan?"Tanya Fang khawatir. BoBoiBoy terkejut, lidahnya terasa kelu. Apa fang minum obat lupa diri? *emangAda*/digampar.

"Ayo kesekolah" Ucap fang lalu menggenggam tangan mungil BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBoy menunduk berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, bodoh!" Ucap fang dengan nada sinis. BoBoiBoy terkejut bagaimana fang bisa tau pikirannya. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju sekolah, fang sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, sekolah masih sepi. Fang mengantarkan BoBoiBoy sampai di depan kelas. Ia mengacak lembut kepala BoBoiBoy lalu tersenyum lembut membuat BoBoiBoy tertegun.

"Belajar yang benar. Aku ke kelas dulu" Ujar Fang lalu berlalu.

BoBoiBoy masih terpaku di tempat, Lima menit kemudian BoBoiBoy mengembangkan senyum senangnya.

"KYAAAAAA, AKU SENANG! I LOVE YOU FANG" Teriak BoBoiBoy histeris. Teriakan BoBoiBoy masih dapat di dengar Fang membuat fang tersenyum kecil.

" Dasar gadis bodoh! I love you too" Gumamnya.

***  
Yaya dan gopal terheran-heran melihat BoBoiBoy yang sedari tadi tersenyum terus.

"Hei BoBoiBoy, kau sehat kan?" Tanya Gopal membuat yaya memicingkan matanya.

"Ah, iya gak papa kok hehe" sahut BoBoiBoy cengengesan. Yaya hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tertawa bebas bukan karena terpaksa.

"Eh, nanti kerja tugas di kedai kakekmu saja ya BoBoiBoy" Ucap gopal.

"Kau mau mengutang lagi ya" Tuduh BoBoiBoy membuat gopal nyengir kuda.

"Kau ni gopal, nggak baik menghutang"Omel yaya pada sahabat barunya itu.

"Iyelah, nanti aku bayar"Sahut Gopal. BoBoiBoy memilih membiarkan kedua sahabatnya mengobrol. Ia sendiri mencoret-coret buku halaman paling belakang dengan tulisan "FANG" sesekali bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku rasa aku tau penyebab sahabatku ini gila" Desis Yaya memutar bola matanya bosan. Gopal memandang yaya penuh tanya. Ia ingin bertanya namun takut gadis itu akan melototinya .

***  
Bel istirahat tiba,BoBoiBoy langsung berlari menuju kelas fang. Kebetulan saat ia sampai di depan kelas fang, Ying dan Fang keluar kelas.

"Eh BoBoiBoy, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya ying tersenyum. BoBoiBoy membalas senyum ying.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan fang" Sahutnya senang. Namun sedetik kemudian fang menggenggam tangan ying lalu berlalu dari hadapan BoBoiboy membuat BoBoiBoy terkejut melihat perubahan fang yang hanya dalam sekejap saja.

"Kau gila fang, BoBoiBoy pasti sakit hati!" Pekik ying saat mereka sampai di kantin. Fang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Biarlah" Sahutnya singkat. Fang meruntuk dalam hati, sikap ini lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya datang kembali. Padahal tadi ia berhasil mendekati BoBoiBoy dan membuatnya tersenyum tapi kini ia membuat gadis terluka lagi.

-

TBC

terbangg sekejap lalu terjatuh(?) sakit betul :v

Ada yang ingin menampar fang?

Fang: Hoy apehal kau ni author?!

Author: huaaaaa ada fangg Kaboorrrr! *Lari

Fang: Awas kau. Harimau bayang. seraaangggg!

BoBoiBoy: Dah nasib terime jelah

Yaya: Oke akhir kata. review pleaseee *PuppyEyes*

tuh yaya minta review. kabulin dong wkwkwk.

Oke babaiii. jangan lupa tinggalkan review !


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Desclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Monsta.

Cast : BoBoiBoy,Fang etc.

Genre : Drama&Romance

Warning: Gaje,typo, EYD ancur etc.

HappyReading

***  
BoBoiBoy duduk termenung di kelasnya, Yaya dan gopal sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Apa tadi pagi itu hanya untuk mempermainkan perasaanku fang? kalau begitu... aku... " BoBoiBoy menggepalkan tangannya menahan tangis.

"Aku... akan mencoba menjauhimu juga fang"Lanjutnya, lalu ia mencoba memasang ekspresi biasa saja sebelum mengenal fang. Ia akan berubah, ia pastikan hal itu. Ia tak ingin di permainkan lagi oleh pemuda violet itu.

"Hai BoBoiBoy!" Tegur yaya. BoBoiBoy terkesiap lalu memandang yaya dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu fang?" Tanya yaya membuat BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak. Ia meninggalkanku tadi" Sahut BoBoiBoy. Yaya hanya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tak apa BoBoiBoy, aku yakin fang juga menyukaimu" Ucap yaya. BoBoiBoy hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tidak perduli lagi"Sahutnya dingin. Yaya terkejut melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, apa fang melukai sahabatnya hingga sahabatnya menjadi dingin seperti es?

"hmm... baiklah BoBoiBoy, jangan lupa nanti kerja kelompok di kedai kakekmu" Ucap yaya memperingatkan sahabatnya.

"Tentu, dan juga jangan lupa kau mengingatkan gopal untuk membawa uang agar ia tidak menghutang lagi" Sahut BoBoiBoy terkekeh.

"Hei aku tau kalian membicarakan aku" Ketus pria berperawakan gemuk. Siapa dia? ya tentu saja gopal. Gopal bersedekap sambil memandang yaya dan BoBoiBoy sinis.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah gopal. BoBoiBoykan hanya mengingatkan saja" Ucap yaya. BoBoiBoy nyengir gaje kearah gopal.

"Maaf gopal, bercanda saja" Ujarnya. Gopal ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Hei bu timmy datang!" Seru iwan, teman sekelas BoBoiBoy. Mereka pun duduk di tempat masing-masing.

***  
Pulang sekolah, sesuai dengan perjanjian BoBoiBoy,yaya dan gopal pulang bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas. Saat di gerbang sekolah mereka bertemu dengan Fang dan ying.

"Hai ying!" Seru yaya. Ying tersenyum manis kepada yaya. Fang menatap BoBoiBoy yang sedari tadi diam dan tak memandangnya.  
"Tumben" pikir fang.

"Hai BoBoiBoy, maaf ya tadi soal yang... emm-"

"Tak apa"Sahut BoBoiBoy memotong ucapan ying.

"Aku rasa kita harus cepat ke kedai kakek BoBoiBoy keburu hujan" Celetuk gopal. BoBoiBoy mengangguk.

"Oke, kita duluan yah ying" Ujar yaya. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan fang dan ying.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan sikap BoBoiBoy, apa ia marah padaku ya?" Ucap ying dengan wajah resah.

"Diakan tadi bilang tidak papa. Berarti dia nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Sahut fang sambil memasukan kedua tangannya do saku celananya, Cool.

"Ish kau ni fang, coba saja nanti BoBoiBoy sudah tidak suka padamu. Aku yakin suatu saat kau yang akan mengejarnya" Tukas ying sembari pergi membuat fang terdiam mencerna kata-kata ying.

"Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi. Aku tak ingin BoBoiBoy membenciku" Lirih fang.

***  
Di kedai kakek BoBoiBoy cukup ramai. BoBoiBoy,yaya dan gopal memilih duduk di pojok kanan dari kedai kakek aba yang ada rumah-rumahnya (Ntah apa namanya ane gatau T.T)

"emm... ini bagaimana sih, aku tak mengerti soal dari pak guru zola. Menurutku tidak masuk akal" Ujar BoBoiBoy.

"hem... aku juga merasa begitu BoBoiBoy, menurutmu bagaimana gopal?" Tanya yaya kepada gopal.

"Aku lapar"Keluh gopal membuat BoBoiBoy dan yaya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei BoBoiBoy, nah aku buatkan ice coklat kakek aba, enak loh!" Ucap Ochobot.

"Terima kasih Ochobot" Ujar BoBoiBoy, Ochobot hanya terbang dan memutarkan badannya lalu kembali ke kedai kakek aba.

"Nah, kalian minumlah dulu" Ucap BoBoiBoy, tentu gopal berbinar-binar dan segera menghabiskannya. Yaya meminumnya perlahan-lahan.

"Hem... Coklat kakekmu memang terbaik BoBoiBoy" Puji yaya. BoBoiBoy tersenyum saja.

"Tak ada minuman selezat minuman kakekmu" Ujar gopal sambil bersantai-santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kerja kelompoknya di lanjutkan besok saja. Aku udah lelah soalnya" Keluh BoBoiBoy.

"Baiklah BoBoiBoy, aku juga mau buat biskuit untuk di jual di kantin besok" Ujar yaya membuat BoBoiBoy tersedak .

"Kau tak apa-apa BoBoiBoy?" Tanya yaya khawatir.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" Sahut BoBoiBoy. setelah itu, yaya dan gopal pamit pulang.

***  
Fang terdiam menikmati angin malam di halaman rumahnya.

"BoBoiBoy, maaf aku selalu melukai perasaanmu. Aku ingin sekali memberitaumu tentang sikapku yang selalu membencimu tiap bertemu denganmu. Tapi... aku takut kau membenciku" Lirih fang meratapi nasibnya.

"Hei fang! Sedang apa kau di sini" Tegur ying sambil duduk di samping fang.

"Hanya merenungi nasib ying" Sahut fang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau harus melawan sikapmu fang, kau ingat ucapanku tadi siang? aku harap itu tidak terjadi" Ucap ying. Fang terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa membantu banyak fang, hanya dirimu yang bisa melakukannya" Ujar ying sembari bangkit dan meninggalkan fang. Fang terdiam sejenak. Ya, dia akan coba melawan sikapnya. Dia berjanji akan berbuat baik pada gadis itu. Pasti!

TBC

wah, fang dah nak berubah tuh jadi baik. Kira-kira BoBoiBoy berubah fikiran tidak ya?

Fang: mestilah. kan dia cinta padaku..

BoBoiBoy: cish- pede sangat kau ini.

Fang: mengaku jelah..

BoBoiBoy: Cish- sampai fang ada duapun aku takkan mengakuinya.

Yaya&ying: macem manalah nak bersatu bile macem ni?

gopal: masih mendinglah. aku lebih merana..

Readers&Author: ITU SIH DERITA LO!

Gopal: HUWEE KALIAN JAHATT! *pundung.

Fang: sabar gopal..

BoBoiBoy: Terima kasih telah mereview FF ini. Korang memang TERBAIKK..

Review ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hai aku kembali. Buat yg Udah review makasih bgt. buat masukannya juga mkasih. Maaf nah ane masih amatir T.T

-  
Desclaimer : BBB milik Monsta

Cast : BBB&Fang, etc.

Genre : Drama&Romance

Warning: Typo,Gaje,Alur aneh,EYD belom sempurna T.T, dll.

Happy reading

***  
Keesokan harinya, Fang berjalan lesu ke arah sekolah. Di gang pak senin koboy, ia bertemu BoBoiBoy. Seketika ia memasang wajah lembutnya dan tersenyum. "Hai BoBoiBoy." Sapa Fang. BoBoiBoy yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan senang -mungkin. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, bahwa ini hanya sementara. BoBoiBoy tanpa menoleh langsung berjalan cepat menuju sekolah meninggalkan Fang yang terdiam mematung.

Fang berfikir, "Apa BoBoiBoy benar-benar marah? Oh, astaga! sungguh aku tak ingin apa yang aku takutkan terjadi." Pikir Fang. Ia mengejar BoBoiBoy.

Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan BoBoiBoy,"BoBoiBoy, apa kau marah padaku?"Tanya Fang. BoBoiBoy tidak menoleh pada Fang, namun pandangannya datar.

Fang mencengkram lengan BoBoiBoy agar gadis itu berhenti, BoBoiBoy menatap Fang tajam.

"Bisa kau melepaskan tanganmu?" Desisnya menepis tangan Fang.

Fang terkejut,"BoBoiBoy, tolong jangan merubah sikapmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Maaf selama ini aku melukaimu. Sebenarnya aku... "

BoBoiBoy memotong ucapan Fang, "Permisi, sebentar lagi bel masuk, dan aku tak ingin terlambat... apalagi denganmu." Ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada rendah di akhir kata.

Fang menatap BoBoiBoy tidak percaya, "BoBoiBoy, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."Teriak Fang saat BoBoiBoy berlari menjauh meninggalkannya.

Fang tersenyum sedih, "Kau benar-benar membenciku BoBoiBoy? sepertinya Ying benar." Gumam Fang menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosong.

***  
BoBoiBoy sampai di sekolah dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia mengatur nafasnya, lalu berjalan santai ke kelasnya. Pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa di gang pak senin Koboy.

BoBoiBoy berfikir, "Apa Fang sudah berubah? tapi aku takut kalau itu hanya sementara." Batinnya sedih.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di kelasnya lalu duduk di samping Gopal.

Gopal menegur BoBoiBoy, "Hei BoBoiBoy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Gopal kepada gadis bertopi terbalik itu.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum kepada Gopal menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian Yaya masuk sembari membawa kotak bekal yang- Ah... jangan-jangan...

"BoBoiBoy, kau mau rasa Biskuit terbaru aku nggak?"Tanya Yaya dengan senyum manisnya, namun kalau sudah membahas biskuit, maka senyum itu senyum paling mengerikan di dunia, menurut BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Emm... aku udah kenyang yaya. Lain kali saja ya."Sahut BoBoiBoy pelan. Yaya memasang wajah kecewa.

Gopal yang mendengar kata biskuit langsung berbinar, "Biskuit? mana biskuit tu? aku mau."Ujar Gopal dengan berbinar-binar.

BoBoiBoy menepuk jidatnya seraya bergumam, "Habislah kau Gopal." Gumam BoBoiBoy pelan. Yaya dengan senang hati memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Gopal.

"Nah, coba kau rasa. Pasti sedap " Ucap Yaya antusias, BoBoiBoy meneguk ludahnya seraya berkomat-kamit agar Gopal tidak koid setelah ini.

Gopal memakan satu biskuit milik Yaya, "Bagaimana rasanya Gopal?" Tanya Yaya tersenyum lebar. Gopal terdiam.

Krik...krik...

GUBRAAAKK...

"GOPAL! BANGUN GOPAL!" Pekik BoBoiBoy panik. Sedangkan Yaya memasang ekspresi bingung. Oh, naas sudah nasib kau Gopal, seharusnya kau tidak menelan biskuit pencabut nyawa itu.

***  
Setelah insiden tersebut, Gopal berjanji tidak akan memakan biskuit Yaya lagi. Kini, Gopal dan BoBoiBoy pulang bersama tanpa Yaya. Karena Yaya sedang rapat osis.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memakannya tadi." Ucap Gopal dengan nada menyesal.

BoBoiBoy terkekeh, "Makanya jangan makanan terus yang kau fikirkan." Sahut BoBoiBoy.

Gopal mendengus, "Seharusnya kau memberitau ku tadi BoBoiBoy." Ucap Gopal kesal.

"Aku ingin memberitaumu tapi biskuit itu sudah terlanjur kau makan." Sahut BoBoiBoy watados. Gopal memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Eh BoBoiBoy itu Fang kan?" Celetuk Gopal membuat langkah BoBoiBoy terhenti.

Tanpa menoleh BoBoiBoy menjawab, "Lalu kenapa?"Tanya BoBoiBoy acuh tak acuh.

"Itu... Fang sedang dalam bahaya BoBoiBoy." Pekik Gopal membuat BoBoiBoy terkejut. Ia menoleh dan benar... Fang sedang dalam bahaya.

"FANG!" Teriak BoBoiBoy saat melihat Fang sudah tersungkur di tanah dengan muka lembam dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhukk...uhuk... aku tak apa BoBoiBoy." Sahut Fang tersenyum pada BoBoiBoy.

"Hei gadis mungil, apa kau mau coba menjadi pahlawan?" Bentak pria yang mirip seperti preman.

BoBoiBoy menatap Fang sendu, "Lepaskan Fang!" Pekik BoBoiBoy.

"Baiklah, kami akan melepaskannya. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus ikut dengan kami." Ucap Preman tersebut.

BoBoiBoy nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu ia berkata "Baiklah... "Sahut BoBoiBoy agak ragu.

"Tidak, jangan kau apa-apakan BoBoiBoy." Pekik Fang sembari berdiri. Preman itu tersenyum sinis kepada Fang.

"Kenapa? kau menyukai gadis ini, hem?" Tanya preman itu memegang tangan BoBoiBoy membuat Fang marah.

"JANGAN KAU SENTUH DIA!" Bentak Fang membuat BoBoiBoy agak takut melihatnya.

Preman itu tertawa sinis, ia memandang remeh kepada Fang. "Habisi dia." Ujar ketua preman tersebut. Anak buah preman itu segera menghampiri Fang dan menendangnya.

BoBoiBoy terbelalak saat Fang di tendang seperti itu, "Jangan sakiti Fang aku mohon."Ucap BoBoiBoy sendu. Ia memberontak dan menyikut perut ketua preman itu..

BoBoiBoy memukul kedua preman itu lalu membantingnya. Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy adalah ketua karate di clubnya.

"Sial! gadis ini bisa berkelahi juga ternyata." Desis ketua preman itu. BoBoiBoy menatap sengit preman-preman itu.

"Pergi kalian! atau kalian akan aku habisi." Desis BoBoiBoy. Para preman itu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

BoBoiBoy menghampiri Fang, "Kau tidak apa-apa Fang?"Tanya BoBoiBoy khawatir.

Fang tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"FANG... BANGUN!" Teriak BoBoiBoy mengguncangkan tubuh Fang. Gopal yang melihat itu menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita antar dia pulang BoBoiBoy." Ujar Gopal. BoBoiBoy mengangguk lalu menggotong Fang di bantu Gopal.

***  
Di rumah Fang, BoBoiBoy mengobati luka Fang. Lalu ia menyelimuti Fang. BoBoiBoy duduk di samping ranjang Fang. Gopal? ia sudah pamit pulang.

"Sadarlah Fang, aku khawatir." Ucap BoBoiBoy sedih.

BoBoiBoy menggenggam tangan Fang, " Maafkan aku jika kemarin aku bersikap dingin padamu." Ujarnya. Tak lama kemudian BoBoiBoy ikut tertidur di samping Fang.

TBC

Maaf ya aku tdk bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. kalian memang TERBAIK!


	6. Chapter 6

Helo. Maaf lama update:v/digebukin.

-  
Desclaimer : BBB milik monsta

Cast : BoBoiBoy,Fang etc.

Genre : Drama&romance

Rated : T+ untuk hari ini:v

Warning: Gaje,Typo,EYD belom sempurna, OOC etc.

HAPPY READING

***  
BoBoiBoy tersadar dari tidurnya saat merasa ada yang mengelus lembut rambutnya. Ia mengucek matanya lalu memerhatikan seseorang yang mengusap rambutnya.

BoBoiBoy terkejut, "FANG?! KAU SUDAH SADAR? AH, SYUKURLAH!" Pekik BoBoiBoy tersenyum lebar.

Fang tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy, "Maafkan aku BoBoiBoy." Lirih Fang menatap BoBoiBoy dalam.

BoBoiBoy menatap Fang bingung, "Apa maksudmu Fang?"Tanya BoBoiBoy dengan wajah polosnya.

"Maaf aku selalu melukai hatimu, sebenarnya aku di kutuk oleh seseorang yang membenci keluargaku, dan aku akan selalu menyakiti orang yang aku cinta. Maafkan aku BoBoiBoy." Ucap Fang menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa Fang, semua sudah berlalu." Sahutnya. Fang tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Apakah kutukan itu sudah hilang?"Tanya BoBoiBoy.

Fang menggeleng, "Belum. Aku harus... " Fang menggantungkan ucapannya lalu...

CHUP

Fang mengecup bibir mungil milik BoBoiBoy sekilas, "Aku harus mencium orang yang aku cinta dan orang itu harus mencintaiku juga. BoBoiBoy, Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Ucap Fang membuat BoBoiBoy shock.

"Apa aku bermimpi Fang?" Celetuk BoBoiBoy polos

Fang tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi chubby BoBoiBoy, "Tidak. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Sahut Fang membuat BoBoiBoy berteriak senang.

"AKU MAU FANG... AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU!" Pekik BoBoiBoy memeluk Fang erat.

Fang membalas pelukan BoBoiBoy, "I love you BoBoiBoy." Bisik Fang.

Senyum BoBoiBoy merekah, "I love you too Fang." Sahutnya. Kini hilang sudah kutukan itu. Fang dan BoBoiBoy sudah menjalin hubungan sekarang, semoga tidak ada yang merusaknya.

***  
Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian Fang menembak BoBoiBoy membuat Yaya dan Ying tersenyum senang, Gopal pun ikut senang melihat sahabatnya kini bahagia.

"Fang, boleh nggak aku dapat pajak jadian dari kalian." Ujar Gopal semangat. Fang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah!" Sahutnya cuek. BoBoiBoy mencubit lengan Fang.

"Aww... sakitlah." Desis Fang.

BoBoiBoy pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Hai BoBoiBoy, ini dari Stanley." Ucap Suzy teman sekelas BoBoiBoy.

Melihat hal itu tentu Fang cemburu, "Wah terima kasih ya suzy. Bilang pada stanley aku menyukai hadiahnya." Sahut BoBoiBoy tersenyum sambil menerima hadiah itu.

Yaya,Ying dan Gopal bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam di sekeliling Fang. Fang merasa udara menyempit membuat Fang susah bernafas.

"Ah, bagus sekali kadonya. Boneka panda, emm... aku akan memberi nama 'Faboy'." Ucap BoBoiBoy memeluk boneka barunya itu.

"Aku bisa memberimu banyak boneka BoBoiBoy, jadi kembalikan boneka itu pada stanley." Ujar Fang dengan wajah memerah, memerah bukan karena malu tapi karena menahan amarah.

BoBoiBoy menoleh, "Kenapa harus di kembalikan? Kan sudah di berikan padaku. Lagian ini cantik." Ucap BoBoiBoy polos. Fang merenggut kesal lalu meninggalkan kantin.

BoBoiBoy menatap punggung Fang heran,"Dia kenapa?"Tanya BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Dia cemburu BoBoiBoy." Celetuk Gopal. BoBoiBoy menghernyit.

"Mengapa mesti cemburu?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

Yaya menghela nafas, "BoBoiBoy, Fang cemburu karena ada pria lain yang memberimu sesuatu." Sahut Yaya.

"Tapi... stanley kan hanya temanku." Sahut BoBoiBoy.

Ying mendengus, "Stanley menyukaimu BoBoiBoy sebab itulah Fang cemburu. Ia pasti takut kehilanganmu." Sahut Ying dengan tatapan bosan.

BoBoiBoy langsung beranjak berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku susul Fang ya." Ucap BoBoiBoy pamit. Yaya,Ying dan Gopal mengangguk.

BoBoiBoy berlari mengejar Fang, ia kehilangan jejak Fang. BoBoiBoy memilih berisitirahat di taman belakang sekolah, namun sebelum ia sempat duduk, ia melihat Fang yang asik bercengkrama dengan seseorang. BoBoiBoy tak mengenalinya. Tapi jelas ia merasa cemburu karena Fang tertawa karena orang lain, bukan karena dirinya.

Ia berfikir, selama ini BoBoiBoy belum pernah melihat Fang tertawa selepas itu.

"Fang... "Panggil BoBoiBoy lirih.

Fang menoleh dan terkejut, "Bo... BoBoiBoy!" Fang segera beranjak dan menghampiri BoBoiBoy yang menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf... aku hanya mengobrol dengannya saja. Tidak ada maksud lebih." Ucap Fang menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecut dan melepaskan tangan Fang, "Tidak apa-apa." Lirih BoBoiBoy. Fang menatap BoBoiBoy dengan rasa bersalah.

"BoBoiBoy... "Panggil Fang lirih. BoBoiBoy menatap Fang lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ke kelas dulu." ucapnya lalu berlari ke kelasnya. Fang mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menyenderkan badannya ke tembok dan badannya merosot jatuh.

"BoBoiBoy..."

***  
BoBoiBoy duduk di bangkunya sambil menutup wajahnya, ia cemburu? pasti. Tapi ia tak bisa marah lama-lama dengan Fang. Ia segera tertidur di kelasnya.

"Baru saja mereka bahagia..." Celetuk Yaya memandang BoBoiBoy. Darimana mereka tau? mereka menguping saat Fang dan BoBoiBoy bertengkar ah bukan bertikai tadi *samaAja/digampar.

"Aku ke Fang dulu. Aku mau dia minta maaf dengan BoBoiBoy." ujar Ying.

"Oke Ying... "

TBC

maafkan aku yang lama Update:(  
Tolong review\=d/  
babaii/lambai-lambai


	7. Chapter 7 : Ending

Hai, maaf lama update FanFic ini, Gak ada yang nunggu kan?!

Desclaimer : BBB milik Monsta

Cast : Fang x fem!BoBoiBoy

Genre : Drama/romance

Rate : T+

Warning : OOC, EYD ancur, gaje , Typo , etc.

***  
Ying berlari mencari Fang kepenjuru sekolah, akhirnya ia menemukan Fang bersandar di tembok dekat taman.

"Fang..." Panggil Ying.

Fang menoleh, "Ya, Ying!" Sahut Fang sendu.

Ying duduk di samping Fang, "Minta maaflah pada BoBoiBoy, ia kelelahan sampai tertidur di kelas." Ucap Ying.

Fang menatap Ying,"Tapi..." Fang sedikit ragu, keraguan itu terpancar jelas di matanya.

Ying tersenyum, "Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Ying optimis.

Fang tersenyum, "Baiklah!" Sahut Fang. Fang segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ying.

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya." Gumam Ying.

***  
Fang sampai di kelas BoBoiBoy membuat Yaya dan Gopal terkejut.

"FANG?!" Pekik Yaya dan Gopal.

Fang tersenyum tipis,"Ssstt... jangan berisik." Ucap Fang pelan. Yaya dan Gopal mengangguk paham.

"Tolong bilang pada guru kalian kalau BoBoiBoy izin pulang bersamaku. Biarkan dia istirahat." Ucap Fang.

"Oke Fang!" Sahut Yaya. Fang pun langsung membopong BoBoiBoy dan beranjak pergi. Sesekali Fang mencium pipi Gadisnya.

30 menit kemudian, Fang sampai dirumahnya. Ia sengaja membawa BoBoiBoy kerumahnya.

Ia membaringkan BoBoiBoy di kasur empuk miliknya, Fang menggenggam tangan mungil Kekasihnya.

"Kau tau BoBoiBoy, sampai kapanpun... Aku selalu mencintaimu." Gumam Fang mencium kening BoBoiBoy.

"Enghh..." BoBoiBoy menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya sebentar supaya penglihatannya terang.

"Kau sudah bangun BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Fang tersenyum sumringah.

BoBoiBoy menatap Fang bingung, "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini dimana?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Kau di rumahku!" Seru Fang.

BoBoiBoy terbelalak kaget, "A-apa? Kenapa aku bisa di rumahmu?" Seru BoBoiBoy.

"Aku membawamu pulang,BoBoiBoy!" Ucap Fang.

"Maafkan aku ya?" Lanjut Fang.  
BoBoiBoy membuang muka sembari berusaha bangun. Melihat respon BoBoiBoy yang menyuekinya membuat Fang kesal, ia langsung menindih BoBoiBoy dan mengunci pegerakannya.

BoBoiBoy terbelalak, "A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak BoBoiBoy takut.

Fang menyeringai, "Menurutmu?" Goda Fang memainkan jarinya di pipi BoBoiBoy membuat BoBoiBoy meneguk ludahnya.

"F-Fang..."

"Maafkan aku dulu." Ucap Fang.

BoBoiBoy menggeleng, "Tidak mau!" Seru BoBoiBoy.

Fang makin kesal, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir BoBoiBoy...

CHUP~

Fang mencium BoBoiBoy ganas membuat BoBoiBoy memberontak.

"F-Fangh...lepash..."

Fang menyeringai, tangannya mulai bergerilya menuju dada BoBoiBoy.

DUAGH...

Namun naas, Author tidak ingin Fanfic ini menuju Rate: M .  
BoBoiBoy mendorong Fang dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Fang terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Aduhhh..." Ringis Fang.

BoBoiBoy mendengus kesal, "Kau mesum!" Pekik BoBoiBoy kesal.

Fang menatap BoBoiBoy sebentar.

GREPP~

"Maafkan aku BoBoiBoy, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. I love you!" Seru Fang memeluk BoBoiBoy erat.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum membalas pelukan Fang, "I love you too Fang." Sahut BoBoiBoy.

***

1 tahun kemudian...

"Huweee Fang... Kau tak boleh pergi... huweeeee." BoBoiBoy menangis sembari menarik-narik Baju Fang.

Fang mengelus rambut BoBoiBoy lembut, "Aku hanya sebentar BoBoiBoy." Sahut Fang. Saat ini mereka ada di bandara karena Fang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Aussie bersama Ying.

"Berapa hari?"

"5 tahun..."

"APAAAAA?" BoBoiBoy makin histeris mendengar hal itu, Ying sudah tertawa cekikikan bersama Yaya dan Gopal.

"Pokoknya tak boleh titik!" Ujar BoBoiBoy.

Fang menarik BoBoiBoy dalam pelukannya,"Tolong jangan egois BoBoiBoy... hanya 5 tahun dan aku akan menemuimu lagi untuk melamarmu." Bisik Fang.

BoBoiBoy makin terisak, "Aku takut..." ujar BoBoiBoy pelan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau harus yakin itu BoBoiBoy." Sahut Fang mengecup kening BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah Fang, aku merestuimu kuliah di Aussie." Ujar BoBoiBoy pelan.

Fang tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut BoBoiBoy, "Kau harus menungguku." ucap Fang.

Dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas, BoBoiBoy membiarkan Fang menuntut ilmu di Aussie.

***

5 tahun kemudian...

BoBoiBoy tak sabar menunggu hari ini, hari di mana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Fang. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, ia pergi menuju rumah Fang.

Tok...tok...tok

Ceklek.

"Hai Fa-"

"Maaf, cari siapa ya?" ucapan BoBoiBoy terpotong saat melihat Gadis yang keluar dari rumah Fang.

BoBoiBoy terdiam melihat gadis itu.

"Siapa tamunya?" tanya Fang.

Fang terkejut saat melihat BoBoiBoy, "Eh- Hai BoBoiBoy. lama tidak berjumpa. aku merindukanmu." Ucap Fang ingin memeluk Gadis itu namun...

"Aku pulang!" Desisnya langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah Fang.

"BOBOIBOY... TUNGGU!" Teriak Fang.

"Ah, itu BoBoiBoy? Gadis yang kau ceritakan Fang? aku tak menyangka ia seimut itu." Ucap Fani saudara Fang.

"Pasti dia mengira aku selingkuh denganmu." Keluh Fang. Fani terkekeh melihat raut muram saudaranya.

"Besok temui dia dan Laksanakan rencanamu." ujar Fani. Fang terdiam lalu mengangguk.

keesokan harinya, BoBoiBoy berjalan lesu menuju Kampus. Ia mengingat gadis yang ada di rumah Fang.

"Kau sudah dapat penggantiku ternyata..." Gumam BoBoiBoy.

"Hei BoBoiBoy." Sapa Yaya.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum, "Hai Yaya." sahut BoBoiBoy.

"Mari ikut aku sebentar..." Ujar Yaya menarik tangan BoBoiBoy.

"hei... kita kemana?" Tanya BoBoiBoy. Yaya langsung berlari meninggalkan BoBoiBoy.

"HEI YAYA! KAU MAU KEMANA. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Teriak BoBoiBoy takut.

~Ketika kau marah dan cemburu kau kelihatan begitu cantik~

Alunan lagu terdengar merdu di telinga BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBoy membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat Fang ada di hadapannya.

"BoBoiBoy..." Panggil Fang.

"Untuk apa kau kesini!" Ketus BoBoiBoy kesal.

Fang terdiam, "Mau menepati janjiku." sahut Fang.

BoBoiBoy terkejut, "Janji?" seru BoBoiBoy.

Fang mengangguk, "Yah... BoBoiBoy, Would you marry me?" Ucap Fang sambil berjongkok dan memberikan Cincin emas putih yang begitu cantik.

"Ta-tapi Gadis itu..."

"Ssstt... Dia Fani, saudaraku BoBoiBoy." Sahut Fang.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum malu, "Maaf." ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Would you marry me?" Ulang Fang. Dengan semangat 45 BoBoiBoy mengangguk.

"Yes, I would." sahut BoBoiBoy. Fang memeluk BoBoiBoy erat dan mengecup Bibir BoBoiBoy sekilas.

Ia memasangkan Cincin itu di jari manis BoBoiBoy...

'Cieeeeee..." Ledekan mulai terdengar saat Fani,Ying,Yaya dan Gopal muncul.

"Ka-Kalian mengintippp?!"

***  
1 bulan kemudian...  
kini BoBoiBoy resmi menjadi Istri Fang, Tamu mulai sepi dan kini BoBoiBoy dan Fang berada di kamarnya.

"BoBoiBoy..." Panggil Fang sedikit serak.

BoBoiBoy terdiam membisu, ia hanya memainkan jemarinya yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"BoBoiBoy!" panggil Fang lagi.

"Y-Ya?"

"Ehem... Mau buat sekarang?"

"YAAAA... MESUMMM!"

"Ampun BoBoiBoy... Kau kan istri sahku..." kilah Fang.

BoBoiBoy terdiam, Fang langsung merebahkan tubuh istrinya, bibirnya mengeluarkan Smirk evil.

"HUAAA... SAKIT FANG!"

End

wkwkwk.. Absurd banget endingnyaaa..

review yaaah


End file.
